Yunjae series :: Happy Halloween Day!
by Isafuyu
Summary: Trick or Treaaaat? / Happy Halloween Day   / Chibi Yunjae / Shou-ai / DLDR


Sebenarnya, saya sedikit kecewa ngelihat _review_ di **The Story has Just Begun** yang cuma 18 orang, hiks. Padahal kan kalian sendiri yang minta ff Minkyu =3= tapi, yah~ ngga apa-apa deh. Saya tahu beberapa alasan dari kalian.

**Pertama**, kalian jadi ngga minat baca setelah lihat genre-nya _Hurt/comfort_.

**Kedua**, kalian udah baca setengah dan mutusin ngga nerusin baca karena ternyata ini bukan sekedar _hurt/comfort_ tapi _angsty_. Disini ada yang rautnya biasa aja dan ada yang pengen nangis.

**Ketiga**, kalian baca semua. Dan saking sakit hatinya baca ff ini jadi ngga minat _review_. Disini juga ada dua raut wajah, ada yang cemberut dan ada yang udah banjir air mata (?)

**Keempat**, kalian benar-benar malas untuk _review_.

Uhm, apakah saya salah? O.o

Tapi, yah ~ ini salahku juga sih. Nyantumin _genre hurt/comfort_, padahal isinya _angst_. Khu一khufuahahahaha#slapped LOL

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Halloween Day ! © 0609prince<strong>

**a YUNJAE****一****Yun Ho x Jae Joong****一'****s fanfiction**

**Don't like? GO AWAY from ma note! Now!**

**Genre** : **fluff** (_fail_).

**Rated** : **K**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING****!**

**Membaca dapat menyebabkan kebosanan, serangan ngantuk, terpengaruh **_**virus**_** dan gangguan pada syaraf otak dan janin *?***

**Sekian dan terima kasih.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Eunhyae berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya,<p>

"一_TRICK OR THREAAAAATTT_~ !"

Dan terkejut. Irisnya menangkap sosok anak kecil yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Ah, Yunnie-yah. _Happy halloween_~" Eunhyae meraih beberapa permen dari sebuah keranjang kecil dan meletakkannya kedalam kantung kecil berbentuk labu milik Yunho, "Umma kira kau akan datang sedikit lama, Yunnie-yah."

Yunho menutup kantung permennya, "Ehehehe, aku takut tidak kebagian permen dari Umma." Ucap Yunho cengengesan, ia melongokkan kepala kedalam.

"Apa Joongie sudah siap, Umma?"tanyanya.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar ne? Joongieeee~ ada Yunnie nihhh~"

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP

Jaejoong kecil berlari menuruni tangga, rambut hitamnya bergoyang kesana kemari saat ia menuruni tangga satu persatu dengan tidak sabaran. Ia tersenyum sumringah begitu melihat sosok Yunho diambang pintu yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Yunnieeee~" anak laki-laki berusia 9 tahun itu menghambur memeluk Yunho. "Yunnie, bogoshippo yo~"

Yunho terkekeh mendengar nada manja yang digunakan Jaejoong, ia balas memeluk Jaejoong. "Kita baru berpisah 3 jam, dan kau sudah rindu padaku. Bagaimana kalau kita tidak bertemu seharian? Wajahmu pasti akan terlihat jelek sekali karena mena一Ouch, sakit!"

Jaejoong memukul kepala Yunho dan melepas pelukannya, "Siapa suruh bilang Joongie jelek, week!"

Eunhyae tertawa melihat interaksi yang dilakukan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Dasar, mereka memang tidak pernah berubah. Dan lagi sifat ketergantungan Jaejoong bertambah parah saat keluarga Jung memutuskan untuk pindah rumah一ah, ia jadi ingat bagaimana Jaejoong pulang dengan wajah basah akibat menangis saat mendengar Yunho akan pindah rumah一. Entah ini kesialan atau keberuntungan (?), keluarga Jung pindah tepat dibelakang rumah mereka dengan saling membelakangi satu sama lain一membuat Jaejoong tersenyum sumringah, karena pikirannya tentang tidak bisa bertemu Yunho lagi tidak akan terjadi. Karena Yunnie-nya malah pindah tepat dibelakang rumahnya. Ditambah lagi beranda kamar Jaejoong berhadapan dengan beranda kamar Yunho. Tidak jarang Eunhyae melihat Jaejoong yang nekat memanjat untuk sampai kesana, ckckck.

"Sudah… sudah, apa kalian tidak ingin berkeliling? Tuh, lihat, banyak yang sudah mendahului kalian," Eunhyae menunjuk segerombolan anak-anak yang mengenakan beraneka-ragam kostum dan membawa kantung atau pun keranjang ditangan mereka yang tengah asyik bercanda ria, "Nanti permennya habis lho~"

"Andwae! Joongie tidak mau~ Ayo berikan keranjang permen Joongie, Umma." Jaejoong menengadahkan tangannya dan langsung menggenggam keranjang kosong yang diberikan Eunhyae padanya.

"Kajja, kita pergi Yunnie! Joongie tidak mau kehabisan permen," Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho menuju pintu pagar. Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar deheman kecil Eunhyae.

"Ehm, sepertinya ada yang melupakan sesuatu nih~"

"Ah!" Jaejoong tersentak, lalu segera berlari kecil kearah Umma-nya yang masih berdiri didepan pintu. Ia menarik tangan Eunhyae, memintanya untuk mensejajarkan diri dengannya. Eunhyae tersenyum kecil, ia berlutut didepan Jaejoong一mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Jaejoong.

CUP

Jaejoong mengecup pipi kiri Eunhyae.

一CUP CUP

Dilanjutkan dengan mengecup pipi kanan Eunhyae dan terakhir mengecup bibirnya. Jaejoong tersenyum puas, "Joongie pergi ne, Umma?"

Eunhyae mengacak-acak rambut putra kesayangannya, "Ne. Hati-hati dijalan dan pulang jam 9, arraseo?"

"Arraseo!"

"Sana pergi, ah, Yunnie-yah~ jaga Joongie untuk Umma ne?" pinta Eunhyae pada Yunho yang masih berdiri didepan pintu pagar. Yunho mengangguk, ia menepukkan tangan kanannya kedadanya.

"Ne! Tanpa Umma minta pun pasti akan kulakukan. Kajja Joongie, kita pergi." Yunho menggamit tangan Jaejoong ketika anak laki-laki itu menghampirinya.

"Kajja! Kajja~!"

* * *

><p><strong>[ W ]<strong>

* * *

><p>Jaejoong mengayunkan genggamannya dan Yunho kedepan dan kebelakang. Keduanya melangkah dengan riang dan menyenandungkan lagu Hug一lagu kesukaan mereka. Yunho terlihat menggenggam kantung permennya yang sekarang berisi penuh ditangan kanannya yang bebad, sedangkan Jaejoong menggenggam keranjang permennya ditangan kiri一keranjangnya juga penuh dengan permen yang berwarna-warni dengan rasa yang beragam. Yup, mereka sudah berkeliling kompleks, dan inilah hasilnya. Keranjang mereka penuh dengan permen! Yeay!<p>

Jaejoong memandang Yunho, memandangnya dari atas sampai bawah. Ia tidak menyangka Yunho akan terlihat tampan dengan telinga dan ekor rubah yang berwarna cokelat madu. Ah, tidak! Yunnienya memang sudah tampan sejak awal, dan tambah tampan dengan memakai telinga dan ekor rubah yang disandingkan dengan rompi hitam tanpa lengan dan celana yang juga berwarna sama. Yunho juga memakai sepatu kets yang pas dengan telinga dan ekornya.

"Wae, Jaejoongie? Yunnie tampan 'kan?" Tanya Yunho narsis.

BLUSH

Pipi Jaejoong bersemu merah, ternyata Yunho sadar jika diperhatikan sedari tadi.

"Kenapa diam? Yunnie memang tampan 'kan? Buktinya saja tadi Joongie tidak berkedip melihat Yunnie," goda Yunho.

"U-un," Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, kini pipinya tambah bersemu merah.

CUP

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya saat merasakan Yunho mencium pipinya. Yunho tersenyum一membuat matanya tersembunyi dibawah kelopak mata, membentuk seberti bulan sabit.

"Jejoongie juga tampan kok!" Yunho membuka matanya dan melihat Jaejoong yang mengenakkan tuksedo mini berwarna hitam yang senada dengan warna mata dan rambutnya一membuat ia terlihat menggemaskan. Jaejoong juga mengenakkan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah, semerah kedua belah bibirnya. Topi kecil berwarna hitam dengan pita merah yang melingkar dan membentuk simpul diujungnya bertengger manis diatas rambut Jaejoong yang ditata oleh Eunhyae sehingga rambut-rambut itu terlihat membingkai wajah putih Jaejoong一sangat kontras.

"Ah, ani. Jaejoongie tidak tampan, tapi cantik ehehehe…" ralat Yunho. Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya, ia tidak suka dikatakan cantik. Ia ingin marah tapi tidak bisa. Entah kenapa jika yang mengatakan dirinya cantik adalah Yunho, ia malah merasa senang…?

CUP

"Gomawo, Yunnie…"

Yunho melepaskan genggamannya dan memegang pipinya yang baru saja dicium oleh Jaejoong, wajahnya sedikit bersemu. Tidak lama ia tersenyum dan kembali menggenggam tangan Yunho.

"Kajja, ada satu rumah lagi yang belum kita kunjungi." Ucap Yunho, membuat Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya一tidak mengerti.

"Lho? Bukannya tadi rumah terakhir?"

"Ani, kita kan belum ke rumah Yunnie."

"Ah!"

Yunho menghentikkan langkahnya dan diikuti Jaejoong. Anak laki-laki keluarga Jung itu membuka pintu pagar rumahnya dan segera berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

"Hitung sampai tiga, ne?" intruksi Yunho dan disambut dengan anggukkan antusias Jaejoong. Ia pun menekan bel, tidak lama kemudian mereka bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat kearah pintu. Itu pasti Umma Yunho.

"Hana…" Yunho memandang Jaejoong.

"Dul…" Jaejoong juga memandang kearah Yunho.

一CKLEK

"_**TRICK OR THREAAAAATTT**_**~ !**"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**[ ****おわり ****]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY HALOWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNN<strong>! **DAY**! \(≧∇≦)/ #tebar kolor Sooman#ditabok berjamaah xP

Oh, oke.. saya akui ini pendek…dek…dek, dan penuh akan _typo_(s). Maklum lah ini dibikin ngebut, cuma sejam karena kalau ngga cepat-cepat. Saya bakalan ketinggalan _Halloween Day_ ~ （￣□￣；）

Entah kenapa bisa-bisanya tahun ini saya lupa dengan _Halloween Day_, orz! #tendang _butt_ Junsu

一dan saya bener-bener ketinggalan gegara modem sialan ini! =^=

.

.

Ini bisa dianggap sebagai bagian dari **Elementary School**.

.

.

Ah, ya. Adakah yang udah beli Korean Pop edisi 17? Keren lho~ _Cover_ depan **JYJ** dan _Cover_ belakang **HoMin**. _Cover story_ **JYJ** dan _Artist of The Month_ **HoMin**. _PJ_ **JYJ** dan **HoMin**. 2 DVD _Behind the scene_ **I don't know + MV** dan **3hree voice + MV In Heaven** ~~~~~

Hidup**東方神****起**! _Always 5 and forever 5_! ╭(*⌒з⌒)人 (⌒ε⌒*)ノ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prince, Oktober 2011.**

**.**

**.**

**A**lways **K**eep **T**he **F**aith!

_Sign_,

**0609prince**


End file.
